Ross lynch one shot
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: This is not a Austin and ally one shot this is a YOU and Ross lynch one shot!(: hope you like it!


**This is a you and ross one shot **

**Enjoy!(: **

Your POV

"Do we really have to leave?" I asked holding my luggage.

"Yes now let's go in the plane." My mom said.

"Fine." I said and rolled me eyes.

"It's only for a trip sweetie." My mom said again.

"Yea a trip I don't want to go to." I said.

"Come on I heard R5 was gonna be in Los angels for a concert." My best friend said and smiled.

"Fine lets go." I said and started to walk and ate my chips.

"Excise me mam but you can't bring those inside." A lady that worked here said.

"But-" I said but was cut off.

"Forget the chips and lets meet R5!" My best friend said and snapped the chips and threw them away and pulled my arm and went inside the plane.

"My chips!" I yelled.

We got inside the plan and i sat down by myself. I closed my eyes and relaxed. My best friend was sitting next to my mom talking about R5. Yes she does like R5 to. I just don't see what's so great about them. As closed my eyes I felt someone sit next to me. I opened my eyes and looked a boy who's a blonde.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said and closed me eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"What does it look like. I'm sitting." I said. I recognize him. He's from R5 cause my best friend showed me a pic from them.

"Well then." He said and looked away. I closed me eyes and relaxed.

A few hours later we finally landed.

"You know I think I'm gonna see you again." He said and smiled.

"I don't even know you." I said and rolled me eyes. He just stared at me and took of his belt and left. That was weird.

"That was weird." I said.

"Yea really weird." My best friend said and I jumped up.

"Don't ever do that again!" I said and se laughed.

"No promises." She said and winked at me. We both laughed and went to the hotel with my mom. Now it 12:00 in the morning and my mom was asleep and me and my bestie were watching movies.

"You know there's going to be a concert at 1:00." She said and smiled.

"Let me guess you got tickets and now your gonna force me to go with you so you can meet R5?" I asked but in a tone that I already new.

"Ding ding ding!" She said. "Oh but don't forget back stage passes." She said and handed me one. I caught it and looked at it. Can this day get any more worse? It's not bad being with my best friend she's just crazy.

Anyway we got to the concert and sat on our seat. I needed to use the bathroom. "Hey I need to use the bathroom so I'll be right back." I said and she nodded and I left. As I was walking I bumpt into someone and fell on top of someone.

"Sorry!" I said and quickly stood up and he got up to.

"It's okay." I looked up and saw that bot again. He looked up and smiled.

"So we meet again?" He asked and smiled. I actually smiled. I don't know why though. I guess I didn't know him so we'll that I misjudged him.

"I guess so." I said and smiled.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"My name is (your name)" I said.

"That's a nice name for a nice girl." He said.

"You don't even know me." I said.

"Yea but I'm planning to." He said and smiled at me. I blushed.

"Wow." I said.

"What?" He asked and laughed.

"Nothing." I said and smiled. "Your cute." I said and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked down at his shoulder than at me. He smiled. I smiled and started walking back.

"Well I uh better go." I said and walked back but almost tripped but he caught me and brought me back up. He was holding me and I felt his strong arms. Woah.

I quickly stood up. Can this get any more awkward.

"Um sorry I-" I said and turned around and bumped into a guy carrying a tiger costume and I fell backwards but on top of the boy. Why would a concert need a tiger costume?! I looked up at the boy and he looked up to and he smiled.

"Sorry!" I said and stood up. He stood up and laughed.

"It's cause I'm weird." I said. Okay that made me sound weird.

"It's okay I like weird girls."

"Yes but all girls can be weird."

"Yea but I like this one."

I just stayed quiet. Dang this guy is a total flirt. Should I flirt back? I shouldn't! What am I saying?!

"Woah not so fast tiger. You can't just flirt that quick." I said.

"I wasn't trying to." He said.

"Oh." I said and turned red. I'm just embarrassing my self. Why did I come here?

"I'm just kidding." He said and punched my shoulder softly. I laughed and punched him back.

"Ow!" He said and rubbed it.

"Quit being such a baby." I said and rolled my eyes.

He smiled. Witch of course caused me to smile.

"Would you wanna hang out with me sometime?" He asked.

"You tell me." I said and smiled.

"I think you would say yes." He said and smiled. I nodded and wrote my number on his phone cause he handed it to me and he wrote his number on my phone. I was about to walk away when I remembered something.

"Oh I forgot to ask you something." I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I never got your name." I said.

"My name?" He asked. I nodded. "'My name is your dream boy." He said and winked at me.

"Your real name!" I said and laughed. He laughed and smiled.

"Ross." He said. I smiled and nodded and walked away. I then say down and told everything to my best friend. She squealed and started getting excited. Then the concert started and everyone was dancing. Ross was singing and I noticed he looked at me and waved and smiled. I smiled and waved to. After the concert and the back stage passes stuff we got in the car and my bestie started talking about the concert and how she met Riker and how she liked I got a message from Ross.

"Hey(:" it said. I smiled. I guess going to this trip won't be so bad.

**THE END**

**I know this one isn't such a good one shot but I've always wanted to do one. Review if you want one about you and anyone you want to be with. Your crush, your celeberity crush. Tell me the person you want to be with, where you want to meet up or meet the person, your name. I'll be making more one shots that are better i promise **

**REVIEW!(: **


End file.
